I Really Can't Stay
by gertie-flirty
Summary: Kurt and Blaine celebrate the holidays together, and it leads to something more. Fluff.  One-shot, complete.


I Really Can't Stay

By gertie_flirty

Summary: Kurt and Blaine celebrate the holidays together, and it leads to something more.

A/N: Christmas present for Lora. Merry Christmas, Lora! I love Glee, but I've never written in this fandom before. I've never even read a Glee fanfic! This is pure Christmas fluff. 3

~x.~x.~x.~x.~x. ~x.~x.~x.~x.~x. ~x.~x.~x.~x.~x.

There was something about his uniform that Kurt absolutely loved. The feeling of impeccableness; the crisp, pressed fabric of his shirt against his skin. Adjusting his tie ever so slightly. It made him feel confident, secure, and safe.

"So how was your gig?" Kurt asked Blaine as they walked up the stairs between classes.

"Just like I said, that girl wasn't half as good as you."

Kurt felt a bit of heat rising in his cheeks, but also oddly satisfied. "So what are you doing for Christmas? You do celebrate Christmas, right?"

"Ah, just staying at home. My dad and his wife are flying to Bermuda on the company's dime. It's an annual tradition for them." Blaine said this with a smile, but Kurt detected a hint of acidity in his friend's voice.

"You can't be alone for Christmas!" Kurt said. "Come with me and my family. My dad and Finn and his mom will all be there. We have turkey and a ham and a goose. Finn's a surprisingly good cook."

Blaine laughed. "Really? Finn?"

"Well, I get to make the stuffing. So, what do you say?"

"I—" Blaine paused. "I'd feel kind of uncomfortable with a strange family—"

"Don't be ridiculous! There are no people more welcoming in the world than the Hudson-Hummels. C'mon. Please?"

"Hudson-Hummels? You know I could abbreviate that as HuHu."

"Oh, please don't. Now, what do you say?"

Blaine took a deep breath and smiled reluctantly. "Okay. Sure."

"Great! Christmas morning, eight a.m."

"Eight in the morning?" groaned Blaine.

"Well, yeah." As they reached the top of the steps, Kurt spun on his heel to turn and face Blaine. "You have to be there to open presents."

~x.~x.~x.~x.~x. ~x.~x.~x.~x.~x. ~x.~x.~x.~x.~x.

Blaine arrived at Kurt's house five minutes after eight, looking bleary-eyed and clutching a cup of Starbucks coffee.

"Hey," he mumbled tiredly.

"Come in, come in!" Kurt brightly pulled Blaine into the house, whisking off his coat and gesturing for him to take off his snowboots and leave them by the door. "Everybody, this is Blaine. Blaine, this is my dad, Burt, his wife Carol, and my stepbrother Finn."

"Hey," Blaine mumbled again, this time with a small wave.

"Blaine, huh?" Burt was unable to keep a grin off his face.

"Well, come on over here, Blaine, and sit down," Carol patted the armchair next to her. Blaine sat, looking around at a pile of unopened presents.

"This one is for you," Kurt said, handing Blaine a festively wrapped package.

"Thanks." Blaine pulled at the bow and the box fell open. Neat. "It's—"

"It's a Tassimo," said Kurt quickly. "You're always drinking Starbucks, I thought you might want to make your own coffee."

"Huh. Cool." Blaine said, giving Kurt a genuine smile.

Dinner was in the early afternoon. Blaine stuffed himself, free of his family's disapproving eyes, feeling glad to be in a place where everyone loved each other so much. Finn and Kurt seemed to have a very brotherly relationship, and he felt a stab of pain at their laughter, regretting the fact that he was an only child.

But Kurt's family made him feel so welcome and content, he soon forgot his sorrows. There were football games to watch, at least for Burt and Finn. Blaine volunteered to help Carol clean the kitchen, but she shooed him away. Kurt suggested they take a walk through the snow.

The sun was already starting to set, and the way it reflected off the snow, glistening in the twilight, was rather breathtaking. Kurt's cheeks were already a bright pink from the wind chill, and he pulled the collar of his jacket up around his face, trying to stay warm.

"This was really nice," said Blaine as they strolled slowly down the sidewalk. "Your family is really cool."

"Sure, when they're not being horribly embarrassing," Kurt laughed. A silence fell between them, and the only sound was their boots crunching on top of the snow. Kurt looked down at his gloved hands, then over at Blaine's hands, encased in much nicer, more expensive gloves. He wanted to slip his hand inside those expensive gloves, intertwine their fingers, rub his thumb gently across the top of Blaine's hand.

Blaine stared up into the quickly darkening sky, breathing deeply, his breath visible as a stream of pale smoke floating against the stars.

"All right," said Kurt jovially, breaking the tense silence. "You know what happens now, right?"

"What?"

Kurt bent down and scooped a handful of snow. "Obligatory snowball fight."

With a thwack, the snowball hit Kurt square in the chest. "Oh, that's it—"

The two boys ran away from each other, tossing snow without looking, laughing and gasping for breath. Occasionally, one of them would fall and struggle passionately to their feet again. After a while, with the sun long gone and the moon soaring up above, they both collapsed in Kurt's front yard, weakly trying to flap their arms and legs to carve snow angels in the lawn.

Kurt sat up, trying to shake the snow off his back. Blaine sat up with him, and brushed some of the white powder off Kurt's shoulder. They leaned in a little bit closer, and when their lips touched, it was only for a second, since both boys were icy cold and their lips had chapped long ago. They leaned forward again, more slowly, tentatively, and kissed for a full five seconds before breaking away again.

Kurt brought his hand to his mouth and blushed deeply. Blaine cleared his throat and stared at the road.

"Well," Kurt finally stood and stretched his arms high above his head. "It's freezing cold out here. Let's go inside."

"Um, I'll say goodbye to your family, but then I really have to go," said Blaine. "Not that I really want to go, I mean, it's just it's late, and, um, well—"

Kurt smiled, comforted a bit by Blaine's nervousness. "No, it's cool. I'll see you at school, after break?"

Relieved, Blaine replied, "Sure."

The stopped in the house for a moment, Blaine grabbed his Tassimo, thanked Kurt's family profusely (though Carol was the only one to say "You're welcome," as Burt and Finn merely grunted from the couch without looking away from the television), and left, giving Kurt a tiny wave over his shoulder.

Kurt waved back, an unknown feeling growing in his chest. For once in his life, he felt like things were finally going the way they were supposed to.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The End

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
